


Relieve me

by ComfortingAngel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Rutting, Wetting, deliberate wetting for pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortingAngel/pseuds/ComfortingAngel
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have been reading AO3 for fun and noticed that November celebrates a fetish they quite like to indulge in. So they find a perfect spot in St James' Park at night to do exactly that. Together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Relieve me

**St James Park, in the dark, on a bench.**

"And we’re doing this why?" asked Aziraphale, after another uncomfortable pang. 

"Because we both like being naughty, and it’s a naughty thing to do," explained Crowley, who was also uncomfortable, but feeling _saucy_. His leg was bobbing.

"It’s cold." The angel wiggled in his seat, keeping his hands firmly between his warm legs. 

"It’s November. Which is why it’s 'Omovember'. Did you drink all the water?"

"Yes."

"Who's a good angel?"

Aziraphale glared at him, and Crowley gave a hissing chuckle.  "Whereabouts are you?" 

The angel squirmed. "A nine, I think. I can’t keep still." 

"Yeah. Same. Shall we sit closer together?"

They shifted up on the bench until they were side by side, both fidgeting enormously.

"Ooh," said Aziraphale, squeezing himself. "Oh Crowley, I’m going to do it. Oh what if someone sees?"

"Park’s closed and it’s impossible for humans to get in, remember. Secret miracled gate only we can find."

"Oh yes. Oh dear." The angel was now rocking from side to side.

"Now remember, we look at each other. And.. yeah - moon’s coming out from behind that cloud so we should be able to see… well, your trousers anyway."

Aziraphale tingled all over at that thought. "Oh, this is naughty. I’m feeling a little _randy_ now." He chortled.

"Yeah. Me too." 

They looked at each other, and despite needing focus to keep things together made a mad dash for a sexy, sloppy kiss. They moaned as they enjoyed each other, then a little gasp from Aziraphale broke them apart. He was squeezing harder. 

"I was almost hard. Then it..."

"Same… oh angel. Oh." Crowley openly gripped himself.

"Oh you terrible demon. Look at you. Grabbing yourself so indecently." 

"I’m getting to a 10. Angel, I’m gonna wet myself." 

"Oh," moaned Aziraphale at the thought.

"It's going to happen!"

"Wait, you naughty thing. I’m only on a 9."

Crowley tensed and jiggled his leg. "Oh. Ow. Oh God."

"It will feel ever so good, remember." 

" _Fuck_ , angel."

"Crowley stop it. You’re confusing my penis." He wiggled uncomfortably. "Oops!" the angel said. "Oh, well, I just had a little accident." 

Crowley's eyes glowed. "Let me see!"

"Not sure there’s anything to - oh! Oh. Oh." 

"Angel! Let me sssseeeee." 

Aziraphale moved his hands. His crotch had a dark wet patch which glistened in the moonlight. He bit his lip. "I wet myself!"

"Well that is why we’re here." 

"Are you still dry?"

“Mostly - ha!” both hands gripped all the harder. “Whoops. Little bit. Okay we’re ready.”

“Yes. It starting Crowley. I can feel it coming in a way I can’t stop.”

Crowley took his hand and held it tight, then looked deeply in his eyes. “We're going to be very naughty, in 3, 2, 1...”

They both groaned indecently at the same time as they released and wet their pants, with no attempt to stop. A hot cascade rushed through their clothing, into their seats and through the bench. A  thick hissing sound filled the air, followed by the pattering of pee on the grass underneath them. The relief after holding on for so long was exquisite. 

“Oh, fuck,” said Aziraphale. “Oh that’s good.”

“Yeah,” moaned Crowley. 

He looked at the angel’s trousers. They darkened rapidly until there was hardly a dry spot left on them. Aziraphale had completely surrendered. Crowley looked at his jeans. The black denim was drenched and it felt heavy on his skin. 

They were both still going, intoning soft moans.

The pattering went on and on. They took time despite their blissed-out state to appreciate what the other was doing. It added to their euphoric pleasure. 

Another rolling groan from Aziraphale. “It’s like a long orgasm,” he said.

“I know,” said Crowley, his flow tapering off and then coming back full force again. 

Eventually, both flows petered out and the relaxation that came with it was incredible. They gazed at one another, breathless, and grinned. An idea passed between them and both sets of eyes glinted. They each took a hand and put it in the crotch of the other. 

“Shit,” said Crowley. He'd tempted an angel to piss himself. Successfully. 

Aziraphale found the same thing in reverse. He usually so well-presented demon had done a wee in his favourite jeans. “Oh good lord. You’re wet.”

“So warm!”

Crowley brushed his hand over the angel’s sopping crotch.

“Oh!” said Aziraphale with surprise. “Oh dear. I’m…”

“Hard? Yeah. Me too.”

“Come here, my dear.”

Crowley climbed onto his angel’s lap, giving furtive glances around the park, because what they were about to do, was a bit more illegal than weeing in your clothes, and straddled Aziraphale. His warm wet bottom hit the warm wet lap, and they both moaned. Crowley immediately did another little wee.

“Oi,” chided the angel, giving Crowley a love tap on his bottom. But the demonic buttocks merely started clenching as Crowley started slowly grinding, his clothed erection dragging across the angel’s.

Aziraphale gripped wrapped his arms around the slender demon and held him close, though mostly for leverage, then canted his hips very deliberately. 

They kissed, moving quicker, determined to get off before their clothes became horribly cold. Crowley was doing his best cowgirl bucking whilst Aziraphale was content to be stimulated. He’d felt close to coming as soon as he wet himself anyway, and now…

“Oh Crowley, we’re having sex in a public park.”

Crowley was concentrating on not shouting out, but he was also concentrating on the world’s best friction. The angel had, sneakily, managed to cup his balls through his jeans, and the warm hand on him was _very good_ , along with the angel’s hardness against his. He humped it wildly, grunting quietly, feeling the wet denim cling to him because of something deliciously terrible he’d just done. His little noises became very high pitched, and they both knew he was about to pop.

The wet denim rubbing against Aziraphale was enough for him - that and sitting in a puddle of his own wee which was still warm. Crowley was right. It was exhilarating. Filthy. Naughty. And now his demon was coming in his lap. 

Aziraphale stifled a shout in the demon’s chest, and came hot in his pants. He felt it soaking through and relished it, rolling his hips, just as Crowley squawked. The angel looked down between them to see Crowley coming though his jeans in seemingly never ending creamy bursts that landed obscenely in Aziraphale’s lap. There was already a good deal of Aziraphale’s own emission, but this was another level.

“Oh you  _ naughty _ thing,” croaked Aziraphale as they both calmed down. 

They smiled at each other dopily, then Crowley shifted a little closer in. The next smile was evil.

“No...” warned Aziraphale uselessly, knowing it was futile to forbid him, and wanting Crowley to do it in any case.

So Crowley did another wee, with a deep sigh. His crotch wetted even further, and renewed heat poured from him and onto the angel, whose face was fixed in ecstasy. They didn’t take their eyes off each other as they listened to the patter on the grass, and enjoyed the warmth, and of course the mischief of it. 

It stopped, and Crowley kissed Aziraphale tenderly. “Fuck, angel.” The angel returned the kiss deeply, swirling his tongue around Crowley’s mouth, then pulled away. 

Crowley looked at him in confusion, until he heard the sound of material being saturated. He glanced down at the angel’s crotch which was being thoroughly peed into again. Aziraphale was flushed, but gave a deep, throaty groan as he wet himself. They watched it soak his trousers and fall away in rivulets through the bench and onto the grass. It was _so good_ to just _do it_.

And then they were finished. 

Crowley dismounted his angel, but it was rather graceless in soaked tight denim. Aziraphale giggled once they were both standing and looking at themselves in disbelief. Then back to each other’s arms they returned for a hug, and a passionate kiss. And a bit of a crotch rub.

The cold night air put a stop to it. 

“Right. You or me?”

“I’ll do it,” said Aziraphale, raising his hand, ready to snap his fingers. 

“Wait, just one moment,” said Crowley, cocking his head to the side with a sly smile and staring wantonly at Aziraphale’s crotch. “I never want to forget this.”

Aziraphale sighed, but also took a moment to etch the vision of wet Crowley into his mind. 

“Time’s up, Crowley.”

The demon pouted playfully, and the angel clicked his fingers. They were restored to being decent, dry, washed, hygienic creatures. 

“Ah. Nice one. Thanks,” said Crowley.

“You can thank me later, my dear,” said Aziraphale as they returned to their miracled secret gateway. “I also miracled away the refractory period.”

“Oh _fuck_ , angel.”


End file.
